


Cheekiness

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Never be too cheeky with Severus Snape.





	Cheekiness

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2008-08-02 ConHon & 2008-11-19 08:10am to 08:19am  
> Dedication: The first three lines I wrote into the ConHon of Severus Sytanus Snape during AnimagiC 2008. Last weekend I decided to finally continue this drabble. So here's the rest of the story for you my little Slytherin. I hope you like it.

"Stop this instantly." Severus' words were harsh but his eyes held a smile. 

"And why should I stop something I enjoy immensely?" 

The famous eyebrow rose. "The most obvious reason would be that the dour Potions Master will kick your ass." 

Harry grinned. "And if I like having my ass kicked?" 

"Then I will have to think of other means to punish you." 

The grin turned wicked. "Like?" 

Severus was behind him in a flash, arms coming around Harry's chest, hands already unbuttoning the robe. "Like torturing you with very light touches." 

Harry whined. "You know I prefer the harder way." 

"It's supposed to be a punishment." True to his words, the hands caressed with just the lightest of touches. 

"Se-ve-rus." But the begging only had the opposite effect, as they became even more eager, diving into his trousers, while a mouth began nibbling at his neck. This continued until Harry bucked back, hissing and whimpering. "Sev, please. That's real torture." 

His lover smirked. "This will remind you to stop being so cheeky with me." 

"You think so?" The last word ended on a gasp. 

Severus smiled. "Definitely."


End file.
